Sweet Temptation
by xXxSapphireJewelxXx
Summary: Vlad is feeling overwhelmed with all of the problems that are going on in his life. Will a run in with Dorian ease him or create more conflict? Yaoi aka GuyxGuy, One-Shot, Dorian x Vlad, Set in the 4th book- Eleventh Grade Burns


**Summary:**Vlad is feeling overwhelmed with all of the problems that are going on in his life. Will a run in with Dorian ease him or create more conflict? Yaoi, One-Shot, Dorian x Vlad, Set in the 4th book- Eleventh Grade Burns

**Warnings:** This is rated T, Yaoi, Maybe some OCCness

** Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Vladimir Tod series I only wrote this fanfic^.^**

**A/N: ****Ok, I've read the whole Vladimir Tod series and I know some of the facts in here aren't exactly accurate but it's supposed to be that way. Anyway I wrote this in a couple of days and I would love to get some reveiws on how I did^.^**

** Sweet Temptation**

** By xXxSapphireJewelxXx**

**

* * *

**Vlad was silent- pondering in a way. He walked with his head down in thought, his hands stuffed in his black jacket's pockets. The night air was cool and sound was scarce. Vlad found this calming as he let his mind wonder.

There was so many problems in his life- each one making his head hurt and his heart ache. Joss was dead intent on killing him, D'Ablo was still after him for being the Pravus and there was a high chance that his Uncle Otis would be executed.

In all his life, Vlad never wished so badly that he was human- that his life was normal. The only thing that he would have to truly worry about was getting a passing grade in math, what Nelly was making for dinner or asking a girl to a dance.

But he was a half-vampire and his problems were far from normal. He let out a long sigh before looking up and realizing that he had walked into the more denser forest area of the park.

"…Just my luck…" he murmured to himself. Bringing his hands out of his pockets- Vlad rubbed his arms up and down, trying to bring warmth into his body. When had it gotten so cold?

"Vladimir?" The teenager froze up in shock at the sound of that deep, resonating voice. Turning around, he met the piercing dark gaze of Dorian.

The older vampire was dressed in a simple white-dress shirt topped with a classy black jacket that outlined his strong-muscled body and broad shoulders. Wavy copper hair slightly framed his handsome, tan aristocratic face.

He gave Vlad a questioning glance, "What are you doing out so late Vladimir?"

Realizing that he had been staring, Vlad averted his gaze- a scarlet blush painted across his face.

"I-it's none of your business." He stammered out, crossing his arms definitely across his chest.

Dorian was quiet for a moment, merely observing the teen- his eyes took in every-single detail. It made the Pravus squirm a bit, the feel of those intense amber eyes roaming up and down his body made his face heat up even more.

Finally he spoke, "You shouldn't wonder around at night," Dorian warned, "There're many predators that are after you."

Vlad forced himself to meet the handsome vampire's intense gaze, "You mean like yourself?" He knew that it was kind of a low blow but it was the truth. Even now, he could see that wanting in Dorian's dark-amber eyes.

Dorian replied with full honesty, "Yes, like myself." His eyes darkened and he took a step towards Vlad, "You smell absolutely exquisite tonight, Vladimir. It makes me want to taste you even more." His voice got deeper and held a lustful ring to it.

Vlad felt his heartbeat speed up, whether it was from fear or anticipation he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to get away fast before Dorian lost control and sank his fangs into his neck. The very thought of that happening made him shiver and his cheeks flushed a darker red.

For some reason, the thought of Dorian drinking form him was oddly exciting. Why he felt this way, he had know idea. All he knew was that the feeling was still there and Vlad wished desperately for it to go away.

So lost in thought, he didn't notice or even see Dorian move. Vlad looked up, only to find the other vampire right in front of him. Gasping in surprise- Vlad made a move to step back and away from the much stronger vampire but Dorian was much quicker.

A strong arm snaked around the teen's slim waist- bringing him flush against the other's built body. Dorian's other hand gently- yet firmly fisted in his thick black hair, pulling his head back to fully reveal his pale neck.

Vlad squirmed in his grip, bringing up his hands he pushed against the strong chest- trying desperately to get away.

"Let me go!"

Dorian merely tightened his grip- pulling the struggling teen flush against him once again before whispering into the other's ear, "No, I won't let you go Vladimir not this time."

Vlad froze- the weight of the situation falling down upon him. Dorian was truly serious this time and he had a feeling that Vikas nor Otis would be-able to stop him. He was going to be bitten whether he wanted it or not.

Realizing this, Vlad went lax in Dorian's arms- his head resting against his chest. It was no use struggling, the other was much more stronger and experienced. Feeling the vampiric teen relax in his arms, Dorian loosened his grip- now merely running his hand through Vlad's soft thick black hair.

"I can't hold back anymore- I want you, I need you Vladimir." Dorian spoke in a soothing voice laced in a rather defeated tone as though he lost a battle against himself.

Vlad looked up- finally noticing the rather sad look in his eyes; he realized that Dorian must have been struggling with himself for a long time. He found that the other vampire didn't want to harm him but his need- his instinct forced him too.

Hesitating for a second, Vlad spoke "I'll let you bite me but please, just don't kill me."

Dorian looked at him in surprise not having anticipated the teen willingly letting him bite him. The surprise morphed into relief and his wild lustful look became much more calmer and controlled. Removing his hand from Vlad's hair, Dorian gently- affectionately stroked his cheek.

"Thank you, Vladimir and I will try not to kill you. If I don't stop please bite me; my blood will at least keep you alive."

Vlad nodded in understanding- his heartbeat racing with the knowing of what was going to happen. With shaking hands, he grasped the zipper of his jacket but a tan hand stopped him.

"Please, allow me."

Dorian brought the zipper down halfway before stopping. He reached up again and moved Vlad's shirt down to the right- revealing his pale shoulder and neck.

Vlad shivered from the cold and anticipation. He placed his hands in Dorian's chest- not to stop but merely because he had no idea where else to place them. His breathing hitched when he felt the vampire's hot breath caress his naked skin. He felt him nuzzle into his neck- inhaling his scent; a blush bloomed across his face.

This felt so intimate.

Vlad let out a small gasp when he felt Dorian's hot tongue run across his cold skin. He shivered and tensed up when sharp white fangs scraped lightly against the same place.

"Please relax little one," Dorian whispered against his neck, "It will hurt more if you become tense so suddenly."

Vlad headed his warning and relaxed his body as much as he could. He felt him drag his fangs across his neck again but he didn't dare tense up.

!

It happened so suddenly- so abruptly and swiftly that Vlad had no time to tense up. He could barley register what had just happened fore all he felt was a burning, aching pain over coated with suffocating pleasure. All coming from his neck before it spread throughout his whole body.

Dorian's fangs were deep inside of him.

Vlad's hands gripped onto the vampire's black jacket and his mouth opened to scream but nothing seemed to come out. Dorian's fangs felt absolutely huge inside of his neck- Jasik's fangs were tiny in comparison.

It felt so good, so hot, so pleasurable.

He could feel them go deeper with every second- he could vividly hear Dorian gulping down mouthfuls of his blood and feel it being sucked out of his body. The older vampire's hands gripped him harder- enough to bruise, pulling the teen closer and keeping him still.

"Ahh- Dori~an! Please~ ah so deep!" Vlad finally cried out, tears of pleasure obscured his vision and he felt his fangs slip out of his gums.

What he was pleading Dorian to do, he had know idea- all he knew was that he was loosing a lot of blood very quickly. The urge to bite was becoming very overwhelming.

Vlad blinked away the tears and his sight zeroed in on Dorian's neck that was so close to him; the scent of his blood rushing beneath his skin washed over him. The scent was thick and spicy with a dark aura around it. His fangs ached to bite and his throat felt so parch and dry. Well, Dorian did say it was okay to do so.

Hesitantly- rather nervously Vlad positioned his fangs against his neck- right underneath the tempting pulsing vain. He felt Dorian massage his hair gently before pushing him slightly towards his tan neck. It was a clear sign telling him to go ahead.

Much more confident and sure now, Vlad took a deep breath before he plunged his fangs into the willing neck.

It was incredible.

Thick hot blood flooded into his mouth and drowned his taste-buds. It was so different from Snow's blood. Her blood tasted sweet and delicate like herself. Dorian's blood tasted rich, powerful and spicy. Vlad had never tasted anything so great in his life. Blood bags, blood-wine, heck even Snow's blood didn't even compare to what Dorian's tasted like.

Vlad let out a needy moan as he continued to feed from the much stronger vampire. This feeling of drinking someone's blood while being drunken from, was exquisite. He never wanted it to end- never wanted to part from Dorian's neck or his strong embrace. The feeling of being held by those secure arms made Vlad feel safe and protected.

Something he hadn't felt in years.

Despite him not wanting it to end, Vlad could feel himself becoming full very quickly. Rather reluctantly, he slowly stopped feeing and slipped his fangs out of Dorian's neck.

He panted, trying to catch his breath from the intense feeding he had done. With Snow, he had to always be extra careful since she was human. He was always scared that he would lose control and accidentally kill her. Since Dorian was a vampire- and a very strong one at that, he instinctively knew that he could drink as much as he desired.

So he had, Vlad had never drunken so much blood in his entire life and never before had he felt his full and content. It was greatly satisfying and his body felt like it was floating in a sea of bliss. To top things off, the taste of Dorian's blood seemed forever burned on his tongue- making him crave for another taste.

Vlad moaned at the feeling of Dorian retracting his fangs from his pale neck. Only a hollow ache remained, making him wish that he would bite him again of for his wound to at least heal up quickly. The teen whimpered slightly in pleasure when Dorian ran his hot tongue across his two huge open wounds; his fangs were definitely bigger than average. Both of their bite wounds healed up quickly.

Dorian straightened up to his full height, having leaned down to reach Vlad's neck. There eyes met and so much emotion passed between them. Understanding, respect, affection, wanting, longing, needing.

"…Dorian…" Vlad whispered, his eyes shining a iridescent purple filled with raging emotions.

That's all it took, that one whisper- to lift the fog from their minds and yet the emotions were still there just as strong. Before he knew it, Dorian's lips were upon his- a kiss full of passion and yearning. Vlad let out a moan as he slipped his arms around the other's neck- tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

He had never had a more intense kiss in his whole life.

Lips moved against- each other, tongue met and intertwined, and fangs clashed and rubbed against one another. It was hot, animalistic and felt so damn good.

The taste of each other's blood mixed into the kiss making their tongues rub harder against the other- desperate to taste more.

All the while Vlad moaned and pressed his slim body harder against Dorian's. His mind was clouded once again with emotion and sparks of pleasure raced up and down his spine. He didn't care that he was kissing another man- no vampire. He didn't care that it was supposedly wrong and sinful- no doubt Otis would have a heart attack if he knew what the teen was doing this very moment. But none of that mattered to him, all that mattered was this connection. He had never felt more close to another nor did he every feel so much emotion because of another

As they parted, leaving him gasping for- while his partner merely breathed calmly; he realized that Dorian was the only one to bring out his animalistic instincts completely while Vlad remained in complete control.

"…Vlad…" The teen looked up in question and was surprised to find Dorian's eyes shining a demonic crimson.

He was just as affected by his own raging emotions as Vlad was.

Dorian's lips curved into a teasing smirk, "Well I certainly didn't expect that to be in the deal."

Vlad averted his gaze, a blush clear on his pale features, "Me neither."

"Although I'm not complaining. I greatly enjoyed our kiss, Vladimir."

"…so did I."

Dorian chuckled at the sight of the nervous, blushing teen, 'He's just too cute.' he thought.

'I can't believe I just actually admitted that I liked it!' Vlad thought to himself. Sure confirming it with yourself was just perfect, but to actually put those feelings into words and say them out loud was a whole other story.

Dorian's teasing look turned sincere and his lips curved into a genuine smile before he spoke in a gentle voice, "Thank you Vladimir, drinking your blood has made me much calmer and my instinct to bite you is not as strong. "

Seeing that smile made the teen's heart race- his blush became darker, "Y-you're welcome Dorian and thank you as well."

"Whatever for, Little One?"

Vlad shifted nervously in the older vampire's arms- his hands once again placed on his strong chest. They fisted and clenched on Dorian's shirt as he spoke, "I've never fed off of someone like that before and I've never been so full and content in my entire life."

Dorian raised an eyebrow at that- surprise tinted his voice "Never? You poor thing, that is no way a vampire should live."

"Yeah but I'm known to be different." Vlad said with an undertone of sadness; laying his head on Dorian's chest he relaxed and listened to his steady and strong heart beat. It was so soothing.

"That is something we have very much in common, Vladimir."

The statement made the teen look up in surprise and wonderment. That was true, both of them were very different form other vampires. Vlad was half-vampire, half- human; the first of his kind and the Pravus. Dorian was the strongest vampire alive making others greatly fear and respect him. Both of them were treated differently just because they were different themselves.

"Yeah…that is something we have in common." Vlad said softly his eyes never leaving the dark, intense eyes of Dorian's.

Bringing his hand up, Dorian affectionately caressed the teen's cheek. He leaned down slightly, bringing his face closer to the others. Vlad felt his heart skip a beat at their close proximity.

"It is true that both of us are different but that is what makes us so unique. Wouldn't you agree, Vladimir?" His voice washed over the younger vampire making shiver in want.

Vlad's eyes flickered from Dorian's lips to his intense eyes. He licked his own lips, feeling them go dry.

"I do." he all but whispered before Dorian claimed his lips again in a passionate kiss.

Yes, he- Vladimir Tod was vastly different but he was also unique. Even though his life was filled with so many problem…he was happy. He finally found someone who completely understood him. Someone to love him unconditionally for the rest of his eternal life. Who would've thought that that person(vampire) would be Dorian.

End.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, it's complete ^.^ **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it and if you find the time, please review. **

**They are much loved 3**


End file.
